


Angelic Heat

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley always meddles; we all know that.  But when he meddles in Castiel's life maybe, just maybe, this one time he did something right?  Castiel/Reader pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Slight dubious consent warning if you squint. A fill for the following prompt at dirty supernatural imagines: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/90708397130/imagine-castiel-has-you-sit-on-his-face-for-hours

Castiel made a pained grunting sound, and fell to the ground. His hands went out to catch himself, putting him on all fours. He panted desperately, sounding as though he was in pain.

"Cas!" You yell, heart in your throat as you run to your boyfriend's side. You kneel down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. You're not sure how to help him.

"What the hell did you do?!" Dean demanded at Crowley while you were distracted. Your gaze snaps up at Crowley at the question, fury as evident in your gaze as it is in Sam and Dean's.

"Nothing permanent." Crowley answered calmly. "I told you I'd help, but I don't want your pet parakeet along for the ride. This will keep him... occupied for a few hours."

"Crowley," Castiel growled. "What have you done?" Crowley looked over at Castiel and smirked.

"You're welcome." Was all Crowley told Castiel. Crowley transferred his gaze to you. "Were I you, darling, I'd get him somewhere private, _now_. And be prepared to be busy for hours."

You glance over at Sam and Dean. You are fully prepared to sit this one out to take care of Cas, but they need to be consulted.

"Go ahead." Dean replied to your silent query. "We'll be fine." You nodded and looked back down at Castiel.

"Cas?" You ask tentatively. "Can you take us back to the bunker?" It is a moment before he gives a short nod as a reply. He lifts one hand up from the ground to gently grasp the one you have placed on his shoulder. There is the flutter of wings, and suddenly you are back in your bedroom at the bunker. Castiel looks up, sees the bed, and gives a loud pained groan. He pushed himself up to his feet, and stumbles back away from you.

"I need to leave." Castiel's usually gruff voice is lower and rougher than usual. "You're not safe around me right now." 

You may not know what's wrong with Castiel, but you know _him_. And you know this means he's about to fly away. The lovable, awkward sweetie could be a stubborn idiot when it came to what he perceived as your safety sometimes. You take several swift steps forward and grab his wrist firmly before he can leave. Now, if he tries to fly away, he'll have to take you with him.

"No." You tell him. Your voice is calm and firm. "I love you, and I am not afraid of you. And I'm damn well not letting you leave until you let me take care of you. Now, what did Crowley do to you?"

"It... increases an angel's urge to mate." Castiel answered after a moment, deliberately avoiding your gaze. He groans your name. "Please, soon I won't be able to control myself around you. Let me leave."

You consider the ramifications carefully before replying.

"Crowley said it wouldn't hurt you. Just keep you busy for a few hours. Is there something about this that would kill a human?" You have to force yourself to think over the flood of arousal you feel at Castiel's words, but you manage. Your baby needs you to think for both of you, here. At your question, Castiel shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head.

Well. That's really the only obstacle you can think of. You bite your bottom lip, feeling a surge of wetness between your legs. Castiel raises his head suddenly, and he inhales deeply. He moves suddenly, and you are not aware of the movement until your back hits the wall with his hard body pinned to yours. You finally see his eyes; they are grossly dilated, only a thin strip of blue visible.

"Let me be clear," Castiel growls at you with what must be what little is left of his brain. "I will not hurt you, but once we begin, I will not be able to stop until this wears off. Does that still arouse you?" You inhale shakily, trying to give the matter some thought.

But really, what thought is needed? This is _Cas; your_ Cas. You are not afraid of him. In answer to his question, you bury your hands in his hair and yank his face down to yours and kiss him passionately.

Consent is given. Castiel's self-control finally breaks with a snap that feels as though it should be audible. One of his hands buries itself in your hair, and the other grabs your ass tightly, forcibly grinding your hips into the very hard erection you can feel. Castiel snarls as he ravages your lips. You initiated the kiss, but he ruthlessly takes control until you are whimpering. His tongue thrusts into your mouth, and you grow dizzy from the attention. Your hands drift down to his shoulders and clench hard at his trenchcoat in a desperate attempt to ground yourself. His hand clenches your ass so tightly it hurts, making you give a soft, aroused whine into his mouth. Castiel makes a pleased-sounding growl, and uses that hand to force your hips to grind and thrust into him.

Castiel finally breaks from your lips just as you are feeling dizzy for lack of air. You gasp for breath, feeling relief and attempting to regather your scattered wits. This flies out the window, however, when his mouth finds your neck an instant later. 

Usually, when you and Castiel have sex, he lavishes attention all down your neck, saving the best spots for very last. It is arousing and frustrating; by the time he reaches your most sensitive spot, you are practically begging him. Not so this time. Castiel's mouth goes straight for your most sensitive spot; the one that makes you lose the ability to speak and think with the right sort of attention. He doesn't use any teasing licks or nips either. His mouth closes around your sensitive skin and sucks hard. He moves his mouth slightly, rubbing his stubble against the same patch of skin he suckles on. You yell loudly and your head drops back against the wall. But for his hand on your head, it would have been a painful impact. He gives another pleased growl, and ruts his cock against you harder. Your vision blurs, and you grow dizzy. He stays on your neck for significantly longer than usual, and you attempt to plead with him for mercy. All that emerges from your mouth is single letters, whimpers, and moans. Try as you might, words just won't form. Finally, Castiel releases your ass. You whimper desperately, however, as his hips won't stop rutting into you. He's found the perfect angle to rub his cock right against your clit. It takes you a moment with all the stimulation to realize that his hand is fumbling at your pants. He undoes the button on your jeans, slides the zipper down, and eagerly shoves his hand inside your panties. His fingers find their way inside you, and he groans at the feel of how wet you are. He removes his hand from you, lifts it and snaps.

A moment of relief as you instantly feel his mouth leave your neck. Castiel, it turns out, has removed all of your clothes _and_ his. You are both laying on the bed, you on top of him, with your breasts at eye level. Castiel's arms are wrapped around your middle. He ogles your breasts openly, and makes a small, needy noise. Before you can react at all, his hands move to your upper back, and he _yanks_ you down until your breasts are practically smothering him. One of your nipples disappears into his mouth, and his teeth bite down on you savagely, just how he knows you like. His arms wrap around your back, trapping you where you are, and he makes a happy, pleased noise. You whimper, your arms and legs splayed helplessly around him. One of his hands drifts down to clench your ass. He fondles it gently before smacking it. The sudden slap startled you, and you give a surprised jerk. Castiel makes a 'hmm,' and repeats the gesture. You jerk again and moan. He smirks around your breast. Before long, he is spanking you hard, even at the awkward angle. Your arms and legs flail a little with every smack, and wiggle frantically, seeking an escape. But there is no escaping your angel's arms. The knowledge makes you wetter, and you pant as Castiel gives you only a moment of relief to switch his mouth to your other breast.

You swear at the pain, begging and pleading Castiel for relief, mercy, _anything_. But he does not yield.

 _Finally_ , after who knows how much time has passed, he stops. Castiel's hands guide you until you are sitting upright, and pull you forwards to straddle his face. You balk when you realize his goal, mostly out of curiosity at what he'll do. He gives an impatient snarl, and just picks you up effortlessly, moving you into position. His hands clench your hips gently but firmly, holding you in position. You can't move now, not until he lets you. Your hands fall to the headboard, bracing yourself for what is coming. A helpless whine of your name comes from below you, drawing your gaze down. Castiel's eyes are apologetic and helpless, making your heart ache for him.

"I'm sorry," Castiel moans at you. "I can't control-" he sniffs you deeply and closes his eyes in rapture. " _Fuck_ , you smell so good." 

Castiel _lunges_ up, burying his face in you. He clearly attempts to tease you a little; your outer lips are sucked into his mouth, and he licks your slit. But your Castiel simply cannot contain himself right now. His face shoves so close against your skin that you wonder how he can breathe. He moans, and you realize that he must be inhaling your scent strongly with every breath. His nose is shoved against your clit, and he moves his face a little as he continues, stimulating it against your weak protests. His tongue thrusts inside you, licking and searching your walls.

Your hips thrust against him immediately, and you give a shout as he buries his face in you. He gives his pleased growl again, and his hands are soon controlling your hips in rhythmic thrusts down.

Your vision flashes white and you yelp when his tongue finds a specific spot inside you. You glance down to find a predatory, impish expression on his face. He licks the same spot again, watching you carefully. Same reaction. His tongue completely abandons the rest of your pussy to rub repeatedly against it. You release the headboard with a hand to bury it in his hair, surrendering yourself to the sensation. You are soon screaming on every thrust down. The build towards orgasm grows higher and higher until you are actually worried.

"Please, please." You manage to stutter out some words around the feeling of his tongue inside you. "Fuck! Baby, angel, _please_. Lemme come. Let me come baby, please." He moans at your words. Something about the next rub against your clit and g-spot, you don't know what. But you come screaming.

You feel rather than hear his pleased growl against you as you orgasm. His tongue eagerly increases pressure against your g-spot, and his nose is joined by his grace rubbing your clit. And you keep coming. Longer and longer until the pleasure _hurts_. Your hand still buried in his hair tries to pull him away from you, yanking him harder and harder to no avail.

"Let me down!" You gasp finally. "Please, FUCK! Let me down!" 

It is longer before he acquiesces. But Castiel finally lets your orgasm ebb. All strength leaves your limbs, and you manage to pull your remaining hand back up to the headboard to keep from falling on him. You expect him to pull you down, maybe hold you for a moment. He doesn't.

His hands tighten their grip on your hips, easily supporting your weight. He makes a happy, hungry noise and eagerly slurps up your cum. His tongue is thorough inside you, hungrily finding every drop. Overstimulated, you try to flinch away from him. Castiel only growls and holds you in place. You begin another build to the next orgasm. You plead with him, begging for a break. Castiel ignores you. You feel his grace wash over your body, healing the aches and bruises forming. Your hands clench the headboard tightly, trying to resist the feeling Castiel is creating in you. Perversely, your resistance increases your arousal. You continue to plead until his tongue finds your g-spot again, making you cry out wordlessly at the attention. One of Castiel's hands releases your hips and lifts up swiftly to tweak a nipple, and it is your undoing. You scream and cum again, thrusting uncontrollably into his mouth. Your vision flashes white, and all you can do is feel his tongue inside you, the circling pressure against your clit. You beg again despite yourself, drawing out your own orgasm more.

Fortunately for your sanity, this orgasm doesn't last nearly as long as the last. You feel just as tired, however. _This time_ , you think, _he'll pull me down_.

***

Many hours later, you know just how wrong you were. You're not sure how many hours, exactly. You lost track of time about the same time you stopped counting orgasms. Somewhere around twenty, you think. And that had to be at least an hour ago. Periodically, Castiel's grace would wash over you, healing any damage or soreness. Making sure you were physically up for another round. You had given up on begging some time ago.

You cum again, throat too sore for more than a whimper. Something has changed this time, though. Castiel's mouth detaches from you. You give a moan of relief and hear him gasp. Slowly and gently, Castiel _finally_ pulls you down to lay beside him. He kisses your forehead and cuddles you carefully.

"Crowley's spell has worn off." Castiel answers your unspoken question. "I am myself again. I am so sorry, my love. Did I hurt you?" His voice is agonized over what he did to you. You give a hoarse chuckle and crane your neck back to look up at him.

"Only you would think that. It was amazing, you goof." You reassure him, teasing very gently. He could be so fragile at times, and you loved him for it. "Are you okay?" 

"I am well." A smile breaks across his face like dawn. He kisses your forehead. "I believe you could use some rest now. I will remain with you."

"Wait!" You protest weakly as he lifts a hand. "You didn't cum." Castiel chuckles at that, shaking you both a little.

"Oh, I came. Several times. Now sleep." He touches your forehead with two fingers, sending you into sleep before you can protest. Safe, and cuddled in his arms.


End file.
